Draco Alexander
by chimaera198
Summary: Ancient family magic stirs... protect the heirs... protect the heirs. Two children as close as brothers. But the family magic can only protect one, disguise one, the heir.
1. prologue

**AN/ This isn't mine, it is all J.K. Rowlings, I just like to play with her wonderfull world. **

**prologue - CHAPTER 1:**

Harry ran trough the streets of little Whining, his hart was pounding and his breath came laboured. He ran and ran; his panic giving him extra energy but the three weeks at the dursley's had lessened his stamina. Struggling to breathe and clutching his side he lessened his pace more and more until he stopped and collapsed next to his trunk. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go.

And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly; he was surprised Ministry of Magic officials weren't swooping down on him where he sat.

Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent. What was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.

'Take a deep breath and think' came a voice from the back of his head. Slowly his panic ebbed away. 'What was he going to do now?' He couldn't go back to the dursley's. His uncle would kill him for sure. Apparently his accidental magic had not registered with the ministry – or not yet – there were no owls from the ministry berating him. Harry knew they would have found him by now. Last year the owl had shown up less then 10 minutes after Dobby had levitated the cake.

His panic was now completely gone he felt strangely calm, safe even. He stood up with the vague idea that he could try and walk to the train station and wait for the first train to London tomorrow morning. A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses. He had sensed rather than heard it: someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat – or something else. "Lumos," Harry whispered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them, Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

He raised his wand and did a step backwards. Harry lossed his equilibrium and fell back over his trunk.

There was a deafening BANG and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light...

With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights had screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled The Knight Bus.

**AN/ okay I am trying to make an AU story about third year, problem is I am not exactly good at describing whole chapters in wich exactly the same happens as in the book. So I am going to pretend you all have read the book and therefore know what is going on if I just start with the hippogriff lesson. For those who would like a summary: Harry has just blown up aunt Marge because she insulted his parents. He has run away from home and is picked up by the knight bus. He stays at the Leaky Cauldron until September first. He learns from mr. Weasley that Sirius Black might be coming after him. On the train he tells this to Ron and Hermione who are afraid but Harry doesn't think Black can be worse then Voldemort. Dementors search the train and Harry faints. Proffessor Lupin holds the dementor off. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this isn't mine, I understand that you will see things that look directly copied from the book. All I can say is that it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and that it will get better. I promise. **

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns too Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three all-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realised they must be having these lessons with the Harry reached them, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?" Before they could anything other than glare at Malfoy, Hagrid called:

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the Forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing there.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, " I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."He strode away from them into the Forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you –"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting towards them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock with the creatures."Hippogriffs!" he roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you had got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy grey, bronze, a pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it mught be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone, and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disturb the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right – who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed further away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then – let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from his fellows, and slipping off his leather collar. The class on the others side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink – Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head, and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow..."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent his scaly front knees, and sank into what was an unmistakeable bow.

"All right Harry!"

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred; the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"You are not dangerous at all, ey ugly brute." Harry spun around and saw Buckbeak rear back, his tallons flashed and Malfoy let out a strangled cry, clutching his arm. Buckbeak was readying itself for another attack. A strange feeling fogged his brain; Harry had never felt anything like it. He struggled against the pull on his magic for a moment but then gave in to the impulse. He found himself darting forwards and knocking Malfoy out of the way. They both fell on the grass. Harry tensed expecting to feel those tallons in his shoulder every moment now. He relaxed slightly when he heard Hagrid calming down the furious hippogryff. He had no idea were the impulse to protect Malfoy had come from and now that he was thinking clearly again confusion soon made way for anger.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Harry snarled. "Are you insane or just suicidal?" Malfoy did not deign to answer him. It was not as if Harry expected him too, but still it irked him that Malfoy was ignoring him after he had just saved him.

Malfoy was looking at Harry with a strange look in his eyes, like he did not quite know what to make of him. Then he straitened his robes, nodded once at Harry and took off to the hospital wing. Harry followed the retreating figure with his eyes until Malfoy had reached the doors and disappeared inside the castle.

Suddenly he was shocked out of his musings. "Harry, are you all right?" Hermione was looking at him disapprovingly but with a faint hint of worry in her eyes. Ron had also reached him by now. "Why did you safe the git? He would have deserved it!" Before Harry could formulate an answer, - and what was he supposed to answer anyway, it was not as if HE knew what made him do it, - Harry was saved from their questions by Hagrid.

"'Key gather round, all… want you to read the chapter about hippogryfs in your books… that's it for today. Class dismissed."

The slytherins made a beeline for the castle. "I am going to check on poor Draco" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, "they should put that rabid monster down."

Harry glared at her and made to retort but before he could do so he heard a snort. Blaise Zabini was trying not to laugh too obviously at the dumb girl.

"Malfoy was being an idiot, yeah hippogryfs are dangerous but nothing we can't handle if he had just listened to Hagrid. I may not like him but he knows a lot about creatures." He turned towards Harry, "that was a decent thing you did Potter. He bowed slightly towards the bemused gryffindor and took the corridor that led to the dungeons.

"Was that a cordial slytherin?" Harry asked weakly. Ron sneered, "I will believe it when he keeps it up. Anyway if you told me yesterday that on the first day of term Harry Potter would rescue Draco Malfoy; I would have asked what kind of potions you used."


	3. Chapter 2

**An: I still don't own anything. How I wish! Cheerio! Please review**

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late after lunch, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students above all others. They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table."Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. "Give it here, I will do it myself" Malfoy said softly to Harry. He seemed embarased. "You sure, Malfoy?" Harry asked mockingly "I wouldn't want you to be hurt" he added sarcastically.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining, and they were fixed Harry, was that a shimmer of sympathy in his eyes? He leaned across the table and looking intensily at Harry he asked: "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter? Getting some revenge?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly, not really sure what he meant. Sirius Black had not actually done anything to him, so why would he want to go after him, other than to satisfy his curiosity, to know exactly why he felt so weird?

Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a smile. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Weasley?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. "And here I thought you at least were brought up by wizards. Do you know nothing of the last war? Well I suppose you can't really count on your parents to teach anything." And with a last derisive sneer at Ron he gathered his supplies, nodded to Harry and swept out of the dungeons just as the bell sounded.

Harry followed Malfoy quickly out of the dungeons and the oppressive presence of snape. Ron was fuming, "Next time I will hit him in the face. Stupid roots… there is nothing wrong with his arm… and acting as though my parents are imbeciles…" Harry wasn't paying attention, his thoughts on Malfoy. His behavior this year was completely unpredictable. It started normal enough, Malfoy laughing at him for his reaction to the dementor. But after saving him from the hippogriff, Malfoy was almost polite towards him. Was it some weird kind of gratitude? Today Malfoy had only provoked Ron in potions. They walked towards the staircases and ducked trough a secret passageway witch was a shortcut to gryffindor tower. Suddenly Harry felt it again. The strange feeling that had persuaded him to rescue Draco, it felt like a tug on his magic, it was leading him somewhere. At the end of the passageway Harry stopped, gryffindor tower was to the right but the pull was leading him to the left. "What's up mate?" Ron asked from behind him. "Why are you stopping here?"

"I just remembered I wanted to look for something in the Library" lied Harry, he didn't know why but he thought it might be best to do this without Ron.

"O, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's all right, I will see you later"

Harry followed the magical leash. That was an apt description he thought, as it felt like it would really hurt to try and go against it. He walked through the corridor, turned left at a mirror that hid a passageway he hadn't even known about. The passageway turned out to be a narrow staircase that spiraled upwards. Harry climbed the stairs and opened the door at the end. Looking around he saw that the door was concealed with a painting of Wendelin the Weird, the witch he had wrote about for his history of magic essay. Wendelin was a witch who had loved the feeling of being burned at the stake. After applying a flame-freezing charm off course. She was burned at least 15 times in different glamours, thereby protecting other wizards and especially muggleborn children by differting the attention of the muggles. Harry knew that this painting was in a little used corridor on the seventh floor, as far as he knew this one didn't lead anywhere interesting. He turned a corner and saw Malfoy coming towards him; he was alone.

"Potter, what in Hades name did you do to me?" They reached each other at a tapestry of some unlucky wizard that was being beaten by trolls in tutu's.

"What did I do to you, I could ask you the same? What is that pull?" Harry asked.

"Feels like family magic, if you ask me" Malfoy replied. "Not Malfoy magic though," he sneered at Harry who was completely bewildered. "Obviously it is not Potter magic either as you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

Before Harry could react to that – or ask what family magic was; not that he was going to admit to Draco that he was right, he didn't have the foggiest what family magic was – a door materialized on the wall across from the tapestry. Drawing his wand Malfoy opened the door and walked in cautiously. After a moment deliberation Harry stopped resisting – he was right it did hurt to go against the magical leash – and followed Malfoy in. Looking around, he saw a white room about the cise of a classroom but without any furniture. In the middle of the room he saw a circle of runes and a stone bowl on a marble foot. The inside of the bowl completely smooth, the outside was rough as though the creator had spent all his energy in making the inside perfect and didn't bother with the outside. It was made of some kind of black stone, obsidian maybe?

"A ritual chamber" whispered Malfoy "what is it doing here? I thought all of Hogwarts ritual chambers were sealed when ritual magic was outlawed with the exception of family magic and celebrations of magical holidays. It was deemed unnecessary knowledge as the only people who could legally perform it would not share their family rituals to outsiders."

Before Harry could ask one of the thousands of questions clambering for his attention, his pride be damned, he heard a voice.

"Welcome my heirs" it was a melodic voice, serene and warm. It soothed his nerves and calmed his rabid heartbeat. Harry could not determine if it had resounded in his head or that he actually heard it. Obviously Malfoy had heard it to. Wide-eyed he looked at the runic circle, from the bowl came a dark green vapor. The smoke was the colour of moss under trees deep inside a forest were the light was green and no direct sunlight ever reached the ground. Slowly the vapors consolidated and formed the siluet of a woman.

"Who are you, my lady?" Malfoy asked, only a slight stutter showed that he was nervous. He made a slight bow and Harry followed his lead although he thought that 'what are you?' would have been a better question.

"I am the physical presentation of Black family magic, you may call me Isla or Lady Black. I called you because I felt the protection I bestowed you with as my heirs was failing. Your constant fighting was wearing it down and with the events of this summer. You almost didn't answer my call to protect your brother." She gazed sternly at Harry.

Harry felt as though he should apologize but he did not know exactly what for so he pushed it aside for a more urgent matter. "Did you say, Black family magic? As in Sirius Black? The man who is supposedly trying to kill me?" Malfoy gave him a small glare, "don't interrupt her! Didn't the muggles teach you at least the basics of proper behaviour?"

"Hush now, my heirs," said Isla; she looked as though she was disappointed in them. "Sirius Black is not now or was ever trying to kill you, I wouldn't allow it, even if he did want that, which he doesn't." The boys squirmed under her stern gaze. "But I thought…" Harry began.

"Do sit down" the lady ordered, "This is a long story." Next to the runic circle materialized a white leather couch, they both sat down. "Now, listen closely and do not interrupt me." Isla was silent for a while, but then she seemed to gather her thoughts and began her story.

"Sirius Black arrived at Hogwarts in 1971 and was against all expectations, perhaps even his own, sorted into griffindor. He was the first Black in centuries who was not a Slytherin. The Black family is defined by the values poise and cunning and therefore a shoe-in for Slytherin. It wasn't that Sirius isn't cunning; it was a desperate attempt to be different from his family, a scream for help of sorts. It was the intolerance and cruel attitude of Walburga Black nee Black that pushed Sirius towards his rebelous ways. During his first years at Hogwarts disdain turned to outright abuse and on his 16th he ran away. Walburga immediately burned his name of her family tapestry, but although this action is symbolic for a disownment, Sirius was not officially disowned. Lord Black, Sirius paternal grandfather gave his blessing when Lord Potter asked if he could foster Sirius. I don't know if Sirius knew about this at all, I think not considering his actions. It is not really important anyway. Regardless of his knowledge or his feelings towards his family, in the eyes of magic, in my eyes, he was still the heir. Therefore the bethrotel contract that was negotiated when he was just a baby was still in effect. Sirius never knew about the betrothal, as it is customary to reveal such contracts when you reach maturity. Most people are already in love with their fiancé at that point as betrothal contract are only possible between people with complementary magic. After he graduated from Hogwarts he became active in the fight against Tom Riddle."

Harry saw that Draco didn't know the birthname of Voldemort, so he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She means Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, or however you want to call him. He was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle." Draco started at the name and gazed at Harry incrediously, before he could comment however both boys were silenced with a stern look from Isla who was continuing her tale.

"Sirius bought a appartement, trained to be an auror and fucked his way trough countless girlfriends. His magic was still searching for his match but because Sirius either didn't know about the betrothal or was to stubborn to ask his grandfather, he just kept trying." There was a faint hint of disapproval in her tone. "One day however the appartement next to his was bought by Evelinda Aubrey, a girl with three magical grandparents. So while she was technically a halfblood the three bloodlines were long and pure and Arcturus had thought it an acceptable match.

At first she refused his advances, not wanting to become one of his conquests. When they finally slept together, I as well as the Aubrey family magic were thoroughly fed up with the situation. To ensure that the bonding would actually take place now that they had finally found each other, we contradicted the contraceptive potion Evelinda used and the charm Sirius always did before having sex. After there union Sirius did not sleep with another woman although at the moment he did not understand why he did not want to anymore. After it became clear that Evelinda was pregnant, Sirius took up his responsibilities, grew up a little and asked her hand in bonding. The only thing he asked of her was to keep it quiet. He had a big target painted on his back with how often he had refused to join the death eaters and his work as an auror. He didn't want to increase the danger for Evelinda and their unborn child.

Only her parents and her little sister who was maid of honour were present as representatives of the Aubrey family. As representatives of the Black family Sirius had asked James Potter, whose mother was a Black and Marius Black a squib uncle of Sirius. James Potter returned the favour of being the best man as Sirius had done this duty at his wedding just a year earlier. The guests were limited to Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, "Yes he was a friend of your parents, I believe," Isla answered a bit cross at being interrupted. Harry ducked his head and muttered an apology.

"On the 26th of June in 1980 Evelinda died giving birth to a boy, Alexander Sirius Black" Draco gave a start at this but ignored Harry's questioning gaze. "His godparents were Alice Longbottom who had been a friend of Evelinda and James Potter. A month later Neville Franklin Longbottom and Harry James Potter were born. Nevilles godparents were Lily and James Potter and Harry's were Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black."

Harry yelped in surprise. "Sirius Black is my godfather? Why does he want to kill me then? Or why do people believe he wants to kill me?" he added after a stern look from Isla.

Isla shrugged, "I am not allknowing, you know. I only know about events that transpired in family mansion and occasions outside of those mansions were family magic is used such as bondings and rituals. But Sirius Black, being your godfather, cannot directly harm you without losing his magic."

Harry gaped at her incredulously, one glance at his face had Draco in stitches. "Honestly Potter don't you know anything about wizarding customs? In understand you were brought up by muggles, but you are back in the wizarding world for two years now, that excuse is not going to last forever you know."

Harry looked down at his shoes a bit ashamed of himself. Of course he knew that his father had been a pureblood but he had never thought to research the culture. He could have learned about it to learn more about his fathers life but he hadn't. This was partly because he had learned to associate pureblood customs with the snobistic attitude the slytherins portrayed. But also because he was afraid what he might learn, a part of him did not want to know how his life could have looked like.

"There is time enough for lessons in wizarding culture some other time" interrupted Isla his musings.

"For now it is important to remember that Sirius Black can not harm you directly and furthermore the ritual he and James Potter did on the first new moon of the autumn makes it impossible for Sirius to do anything that might endanger you, if he was so inclined."

"But I thought he betrayed the Potters to Voldemort" Draco exclaimed with a glance towards Harry "I always figured he found away around the godfathers oath by focussing on Lord and Lady Potter or something."

"That is completely impossible," Isla said sternly "the godfathers oath might have allowed it, although I doubt it but the protection ritual makes it a fairytale at best. I don't know what happened but I would not have allowed it."

"What was this for protection ritual?" Draco asked curiously.

"On the first new moon in the autumn of 1981 James Potter and Sirius Black performed an ancient ritual out of the black family grimmour. It was a ritual of protection and conditional blood adoption. Neither of them would be able to endanger their heirs after this ritual. But more importantly for now is the conditional blood adoption. If Sirius would die, Alexander would become a scion of the house of Potter and bloodadopted son of James. If James and Lily would die Harry would become a scion of the house of Black and Sirius' bloodadopted son. It also – though they did not know it at the time – activated an emergency sequence in the Black family magic, me, wich would work in tandem with the Potter family magic to protect their heirs by any means.

"So what does bloodadoption actually mean?" Harry asked, his mind realing. He had a father, a real parent. He hadn't realized until now how much he craved a parental figure. Someone who would protect him, someone who would love him and someone who would have the responsibility over him, so he wouldn't have to figure everything out on his own. His mind flashed towards mrs. Weasley the only adult who acted a bit parental towards him. She was really nice of course, but her bone-crushing hugs made him feel constricted and the fact that she would not have told him about Sirius Black if she had it her way was not a point in her favour in Harry's eyes. Most importantly she was Ron's mother and no number of hugs would ever change that. Not that he had anything against Ron of course but Molly Weasley was the mother of his best mate and not very much more than a stern but loving aunt in Harry's opinion.

"It is a type of adoption. In the magical world it is the most used kind. Magically and biologically you gain a parent. So first you were the son of James and Lily Potter and now you are the child of James, Lily and Sirius. Therefore you can use Black family magic and your second son could inherit the title of Lord Black with the accompanying seat on the Wizengamot if there were no other heirs with a claim to the title." Draco explained.

Isla nodded, "That is a good explanation" she smiled at Draco. "You are both my heirs." Draco turned very pale at that. "Am I an heir through my mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black?" he asked with an air of somebody who wishes against hope that what he says is true.

"No" sighed Isla, "Do you remember I told you about the emergency sequence? When the Potters died, the Longbottoms were incapacitated and Sirius was arrested, there was no one who could care for Alexander or even knew he existed. So the house elf, which didn't have any adult magic around him any more to use, tapped directly into the family magic. This gave me the strength and independence to hide one heir. This way the Black family would be guaranteed to continue. I sought a family member who could take care of the baby. I disguised it and the family magic, me, let everyone forget about Alexander Sirius Black. In his place people remembered a Draco Alexander Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 3

**An: still don't own, pity. Please review anyway :-)**

It was silent for a while. Draco had turned very pale, nearly white even, but otherwise didn't react on the news about his parentage. Harry was trying to accept the fact that Draco was – for all intents and purposes, his brother. He snorted mentally; he had real luck with his family. First Dudley and now Malfoy! He should stop calling him Malfoy though, he was a Black and if he were his brother he might want to start calling him Draco or Alexander.

"So Harry do you want to continue?" Isla asked chipper "because you haven't actually lived with a Black and the only contact you had with one was fights, the protection has lessened. If you want to be a scion of the house of Black it needs to be reaffirmed. Luckily we don't need to do the whole adoption ritual as it would be impossible without Sirius but you need to accept your place in the house of black."

Harry's mind was spinning, he did not understand all the connotations and he had a feeling that being a scion of the house of black had more to it than he knew now, but this was his chance at a real family. He doubted that Draco would be that much better than Dudley but he knew that family was much more important in the wizarding world than in the muggle world so maybe he would be pleasantly surprised. He did not know Sirius but if he could not harm or endanger him, he would be better than uncle Vernon.

"What do I do?" he simply asked. Isla beamed at him "I would have hated it if I lost you. Now, take off you clothes and stand in the middle of the circle, you slash your hand and let your blood flow into the bowl. At that point it should be instinctual what to say to accept."

"Pardon?" Harry asked; he swallowed nervously did she really expect him to stand naked before her and what did she mean with instinctual?

"Strip" Isla ordered. Slowly Harry complied, he was not happy about this part. He had never let anyone in the wizarding world see the scars on his back. He would have hated the pity and what kind of wizard could not protect himself against a muggle? If he would have had to show them to anybody, Draco would be one of the lasts on the list. As if on cue he heard Draco gasp.

"What happened to your back?"

"My uncles belt" Harry said with flaming cheeks. He silently cursed the need to disrobe. This would give Draco perfect blackmail material, as he did not want this known trough the whole school.

He stepped inside the circle; his magic flared and became visible encompassing him as a huge aura, constantly flowing in and out of his body. Harry had never seen his magic; it was beautifull, bright gold with green specs. He walked towards Isla, who stood in the middle of the circle. The carefree girl was gone, in her place stood an ancient priestess, radiating power, who looked solm.

"Lady Black" Harry bowed; it seemed the right thing to do. Isla no Lady Black began to speak, her words resonating through the chamber. "Harry James Potter, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Potter do you accept your place as scion of the noble and most ancient house of Black? Do you accept its values, magic, blood and protection? Are you a son of my house?"

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, for a moment he did not know if he should continue. Then his golden magic flared and he felt a sense of acceptance and approval. The Potter family magic though not corporeal – as that was not needed now – urged him to accept. Harry took a deep breath and spoke quietely but with real conviction. "I Harry James Potter, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Potter, do accept my place as scion of the noble and most ancient house of Black. I accept its protection, values, blood and magic. I swear to abide to the wishes of Lord Black, as I would do to Lord Potters. I am a son of the noble and ancient house of Black!" He slashed his hand and let the blood flow in the bowl. Slowly the green magic of the house of Black swirled and weaved through the golden magic of the house of Potter. It was a breathtaking sight, the magic flowing around him combining till it was one beautifull tapestry.

At the same time he felt the magic flow through his body, reaquinting itself, welcoming him in the family. The warmth distributed itself through his limbs and torso. It flowed through his muscles and bones, lingering a bit longer on his back and eyes. At last it collected itself in his scar. Every bit of magic excited his body via his scar taking whisps of grey smoke with it. Harry stood there for a long time it felt like hours before the magic that flowed out of his scar was clean once more. The golden and green magical aura enveloped him like a blanked and sank slowly in his skin. Suddenly Harry was tired, he staggered back to the couch and collapsed next to Draco.

* * *

After a while he became observant of his surroundings once more. He quietly dressed himself while he listened to the questions Draco was asking Isla. Maybe he should have done that too, he thought wryly. This was the perfect example why Draco was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor. Draco wanted to know all about his options while he just went in head first, maybe it would be a good idea to envelop his Slytherin side a bit more, he got in huge amounts of trouble by acting like a Gryffindor.

"What happens if I denounce my Black heritage?" Draco asked hestintaly. "Would my parents know, I mean would I still be heir Malfoy?"

Isla sighed sadly "No my child, you never were heir Malfoy. I can only warp your magical signature until you are seventeen and only when you are part of the black family. The moment you denounce your heritage, you give up your place as a scion of the house of Black. I would not be able to protect you anymore. I am sorry child, if I hadn't shown myself, you would have been able to pass as heir Malfoy until your seventeenth birthday. The circumstances however have changed. I was able to hide you because there was no one to care for you. Now however lord Black could theoretically care for you. At most I could slowly dispel your glamour so that you don't have to tell anyone right now. Members of the Black family would still know you are not heir Malfoy but all other people would not."

"So your mother would know," Harry summarised "But your father wouldn't, so baring Narcissa telling him you would not be thrown out. More importantly can't he just blood adopt you into the Malfoy family?" Harry sympathised with the blond boy, it must be awfull to hear that your mother and father are not your mother and father. That your mother is your cousin once removed and your father only related through marriage.

Draco chuckled bitterly "he could, but he would never do that. He thinks Malfoys are the best and anything less would be unacceptable as his heir. No the moment my father hears about this I would best be far away as I don't fancy being cursed."

He sighed "I don't have much choice do I? I could denounce my family but I would lose my connection to the old magics and the ability to feel and use the raw magic on the Summer- and Winter solstices, Beltane and Old Hallows Eve. I would become a muggleborn." He grimaced in disgust, "O Well, lets get on with it" he disrobed quickly and stepped inside the circle. Fascinated Harry looked at Draco's magic, countless different shades of green swirled around him, it looked foggy though. A silver sheen cloaked the green. Harry realised that Malfoy magic must be silver and that this way his magic would be registered as a Malfoy's at first glance. Isla send him a comforting smile before she began to speak. Awed Harry saw Isla slip away; she morphed once more into the image of Lady Black, an otherworldly and ancient priestess.

"Alexander Sirius Black, son of Sirius Orion Black and Evelinda Black nee Aubrey, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black do you embrace your heritage as a member of the noble and most ancient house of Black? Are you willing to commit yourself to the noble and most ancient house of Black above all other commitments? Will you seek comfort, protection and love in the values, blood and magic of the Blacks? Are you a son of my house?"

Draco gulped and took a deep breath. Then he said slowly and with emphasis "I, Draco Alexander Sirius Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black, son of Sirius Orion Black and Evelinda Black nee Aubrey accept, embrace and rejoice in the values, blood and magic of the house of Black in exchange for the comfort, protection and love that is rightly mine. I swear to commit myself to the house of Black above all other commitments. I am a son of the house of Black!"

Harry looked on while the silver receded and the green became brighter. Simultaniously Draco's hair became darker and darker. When the magic flowed away Draco had dark brown hair almost black, Harry thought his 'brother' was more handsome for it. The blond hair had made him look cold and the grey eyes had seemed lifeless. Now the same grey eyes sparkled and the dark hair contrasted nicely with his flawless skin.

"Only Blacks will see the change right now" reassured Isla "over the next few years your hair will slowly darken, so that everyone can assume it is just natural darkening." She clapped her hands "Now you two need to sleep, come here again in a few days."

Draco and Harry bowed to Lady Black and walked together till they came upon the stairs were they would go separate ways. Draco would descend the stairs and Harry would climb one level until he was at the eight floor were the fat lady was situated. They walked in silence, both boys were exhausted, they had missed dinner but neither of them had enough energy left to care about an empty stomach. When they reached the stairs Draco nodded at Harry who nodded back, it was too early to do anything more. Hell being cordial seemed surreal. Harry watched Draco descending the stairs until he could not see him anymore. Then he dragged himself up to Gryffindor tower. He went straight to bed withouth talking to anybody. As he shut the curtains around his bed he could swear he heard Isla's voice, "Sleep well, my heirs, may your dreams be uninterrupted and protected from evil."


	5. Chapter 4

**An: I still don't own anything, bit of a filler this chapter and I am not really happy with how it turned out. I think it is much to much canon. Oh well I will post a more original chapter shortly oke?**

The next morning Harry woke up, totally refreshed. He took a shower; he absentmindly noticed that the burning scars on his hands – you don't learn how to cook at 7 years old without a few accidents – were gone. He came out of the stalls he glimpsed at his reflection and did a double take at his smooth back. There were no traces of the scars that had littered his body. The only scars he still had were the one on his forhead and the puncture wound from the basilisk. He looked closer, his scar was a little bit less pronounced he thought. Or maybe it was just wishfull thinking. He was used to the staring at his scar anyway and he could always grow his hair a bit longer. His hair was also slightly changed he thought. It was hard to see with wet hair but right now it was just a little bit less wild then it normally was after showering. Shrugging Harry went back to the dorm he would see if there were drastic changes when it was all dry again. Walking into the dorm he saw only Neville still there, Ron was already gone to breakfast it seemed. "Hey Harry, back in the land of the living?" he joked. "Ron tried to wake you last night but you were totally unresponsive."

"Yeah was a bit tired" Harry laughed sheepishly. They finished packing their books and walked down the stairs. "Wow Harry you have grown this summer!" Neville exclaimed suddenly. "I hadn't noticed yet but we are almost the same hight now." Harry stopped abrubtly; panic was making it hard to think. 'How much had he actually changed? What if people noticed?' Neville turned around, "are you oké Harry?"

"Yes, yes, fine…" he muttered. "I went to a healer on diagon alley" he improvised, hoping there was something like a general practitioner at diagon alley. "She gave me nourishing potions," he shrugged "this is what I should look like." He suddenly realised that he had forgotten to put on his glasses but saw fine anyway. "She also fixed my eyes," he therefore said quickly; he was getting a bit uncomfortable and hoped neville wouldn't ask more as he wasn't sure if it was even possible with magic.

"Looks good on you Harry" Neville said with a slap on his shoulders. I think I might have seen the shop… next to 'Twilight and Tattering' isn't it?" Harry nodded relieved there was actually a healer at diagon alley. Still he didn't want to persue the topic any further so he just asked the first thing that was on his mind. "Neville did you know my mother was your godmother and your mother mine?" When Neville just gaped at him looking shocked, Harry went ahead. "That means we are godbrothers, cousins if you like. I could use another cousin; Dudley leaves a lot to be desired. As does the rest of my maternal family, I think you never have enough family, do you? Nev? Neville?" Neville stood still as a statue. "Earth to Neville?"

"You are right" Neville shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry you surprised me, I didn't know; Gran never said anything, but she doesn't talk that much about my mum." Neville looked down sadly. "If you ever want to talk…" Harry said carefully "I mean we are basically two sides of the same coin. We are both orphans – sort of" Harry realised he didn't know if Nevilles parents were dead, he had always assumed they were, as Neville only talked about his gran, but Harry had never prodded. He hated that when people did it with him.

"Thank you" Neville said quietly then he grinned, "I think I would like a cousin."

"Good, let us get some breakfast then. If we are fast there might still be some bacon left." They walked to the great hall in comfortable silence. When they got in the great hall Harry waved towards Ron. He didn't notice at first that Neville was not longer next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked Neville, who was about to take a seat a couple of meters away from Ron. Nevilles eyes moved towards Ron and confused Harry followed his gaze. Ron was scowling at Neville, who swallowed audibly and said softly "no it's oké, you go sit with Ron" Perplexed Harry looked at Ron, "you don't have a problem with Neville sitting with us do you?"

"No, not at all" Ron answered quickly, too quickly perhaps; he was still glaring at Neville. They moved towards Ron. Harry and Neville sat side by side on the bench oposit to Ron. "Is there still any bacon?" Harry looked around; the silence was getting oppressive. Nevile had fixed his gaze on the table to avoid Ron's continuing glare. It made for a very silent breakfast. Ron had to go back to Gryffindor tower to pick up his books so Neville and Harry walked together towards History of magic. They had to take a different route when they reached the second floor. It looked like moaning Myrthle had flooded the bathrooms again. Neville and Harry fell into an easy banter as they walked back towards the great hall only to take a different staircase. It was just as easy as talking to Ron Harry thought a bit surprised; why hadn't he noticed that earlier? "Neville" he asked carefully "is there some kind of problem between you and Ron?" Neville looked very uncomfortable. "not really" he answered, "it is just… Ron is very protective of you… I understand that he protects you from fangirls and the like, but sometimes I get the feeling that he wants to be your only friend…"

"There you are Harry!" Ron exclaimed grabbing Harry by the arm. Ron must have practically flown to Gryffindor tower to be here before them. "I saved you a seat." he dragged Harry to a desk at the window. There were only two places, but Harry wasn't going to let Neville sit alone. "Lets take that one" harry pointed at a desk in the middle of the class with four chairs. He put his bag down and saw Neville smile slightly when he took one of the chairs next to him. "Fine!" Ron sulked as he went to pick up his bag and took the chair at the other side of Harry. "Why you suddenly want to sit next to HIM is a mystery." Ron muttered with a scowl in Nevilles direction. Harry stared at Ron, he had always known that Ron was prone to yealousy but this was ridiculous. "Ron" harry said slowly but in a determined voice "you are my best friend, but Neville is family, please don't make me choose between you." In his periphery he saw Neville smile tentavely but he kept his eyes on Ron. He knew that if he had to choose he would be really hurt. Would he choose Neville and Draco over Ron, family over his first friend? Not that he had told Neville about Draco yet, but still he thought that would go over better than if he had told Ron.

"WHAT? How do you mean family? sputtered Ron. "Neville is my godbrother… my cousin if you will… therefore FAMILY" Harry told him stressing every word. At that moment Binns began his lecture and Ron turned with a huff towards the blackboard. Within moments everyone was in a sleepy struggle to stay awake long enough to make some notes.

After lunch they had defence against the dark arts. Harry felt a bit apprehensive. This was probably the first professor that knew what he was doing and there was also the fact that he had known Harry's parents… They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when professor Lupin entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies -to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

He led them down the corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door."Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. But Harry gave him an encouraging smile; his opinion of professor Lupin had already risen. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. "Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand so quickly that no one else bothered although Harry saw several annoyed looks from people who –in fact – also knew. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" he looked at Harry for the first time in the lesson. Harry saw a pained look in his eyes for just a moment, then there was only the polite expression of a teacher. Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. "You can do it Neville," Harry whispered, he got a shaky smile in return. "Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him; then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. "Can't blame you there Neville," Seamus said "that is one scary dude." Harry felt a rush of affection towards his dormmate. Dean and Seamus were same as Harry and Ron in an exclusive friendship. They were best mates and did not spend a lot of time with Neville. Still here Seamus was trying to get Neville to feel better. Harry shot him a grin and opened his mouth to encourage Neville when professor Lupin, who was looking thoughtful, asked Neville something else.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Harry could understand that, from what he had seen of Nevilles grandmother she was a rather intimidating person. He furrowed his brow, still even the possibility of the boggart turning into her raised red flags. If Harry had encountered a boggart in first year there was a big chance it would have turned into uncle Vernon.

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand - thus - and cry 'Riddikulus' - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet. Harry thought... 'What scared him most in the world? Obviously uncle Vernon wasn't the scariest thing he encountered anymore. His first thought was Lord Voldemort - a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind... A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak ... a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth... then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning...

Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off " Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders. "You might want to put him into rollerscates" he whispered to Ron with a grin. Ron smiled back.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot -"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two - three - now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R - r - riddikulus!" squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!" Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising -

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!" Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then -

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but -

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack! The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almosi lazily.

Crack! "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville burst into laughter and the boggart exploded and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarizes it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again? But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus. "And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around. "And Snape in that hat!" "And my mummy!" "I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. Harry rolled his eyes it seemed very unlikely that professor lupin would be frightened of crystal balls but as he had no other theories he kept his mouth shut.

In the next few days Ron didn't say anything against Nevilles presence – "he is hoping you will be bored of me soon" – but he did try his best to exclude him unobtrusively. Harry was getting rather irritated with his friend. He and Neville spend time together, yes but it wasn't as if he had dropped Ron all of a sudden and he could always come with them. Harry did more of his homework in time though. Neville had quite a work ettic but wasn't as obsessive as Hermione. Harry was also irritated with Hermione; you would think she would like it that Harry spent more time for his studies, with how much she always complained about his study habits. The opposite was the case actually; Harry got more and more the impression that she just really liked to rub his nose into the fact that she was smart. She didn't like it if he did not need her help with an essay.

A week later Harry got a letter at breakfast. Hermione and Ron were no were to be seen. Before they went to breakfast crookshanks had tried to attack Scabbers once more and their resulting argument had woken up every one in Gryffindor tower. Ron had borrowed his nimbus and flown off the balcony in their dorm towards the black lake. Were Hermione was Harry didn't know but since they were both extremely curious into his affairs he was glad they weren't there. Neville shot him a curious look, as it was well known that Harry didn't get much mail, but didn't ask anything. The owl was plain brown, unremarkable and took off immediately before Harry – or anybody else – could give him a piece of bacon and look at him properly. When Harry opened the letter he understood why the owl had been so fast to escape, the letter was from Draco. There were only 4 words, "same place, 2 o'clock pm. DB"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. It was a lot harder to spot Draco now he had no longer whiteblond hair. Or Harry thought wrily; I don't see it anymore as white blond hair. After a few minutes unobtrusively scanning the Slytherin table he saw Draco sitting next to Zabini and Nott. Harry had been searching for the hulking shapes of Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting at the other end of the table looking a bit lost. At that moment Draco looked up, their eyes met and although Draco's face concorted in a sneer, his eyes stayed soft and he stared intently at Harry. Harry reached towards the marmalade while he moved his head ever so slowly. Draco would see it was a nod but other people might just think that he was reaching for the spread. He saw Malfoy's no Blacks mouth quirk upward, a ghost of a smile. Harry took this as confirmation and turned his attention back to Neville.

"Proffesor Sprout asked me to help her this afternoon for a few extra housepoints." Nevilles eyes shone excitedly. "If I show her that I know what I am talking about, maybe I could get a few cuttings for my greenhouses at Longbottom manor." Harry smiled at his friend; Herbology was truly his pasion. "Neville" he asked slowly, turning the idea round in his head… "Could you cover for me this afternoon? If anybody asks this evening, I have been in the greenhouses with you, could you do that for me?" Neville looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sure, but if people ask professor Sprout or come by in the green houses? It is not exactly a private place…"

"I think you are the only one who ever is there outside of lessons Neville" Harry spoke, "but if it gets out it isn't that much of a problem, I just want to avoid Ron and Hermione for a while." Neville chuckled, "that bad, eh?" Harry grinned at him and let him make his own conclusion. He felt slightly guilty; the boy really was a good friend. But he couldn't tell Neville he was meeting a Malfoy or a Black for that matter. The whole issue gave him headaches.


	6. Chapter 5

**An: a more original chapter this one... Review please? Do I have to include more Neville Harry scenes? I am not that good in writing scenes were nothing important happens. Therefore my dependance on canon like last chapter... I am trying though**

When Harry reached the seventh floor corridor he saw Draco disappearing into the room. When he reached it however he was dumbstruck. It didn't look anything like last time. There was a cozy sitting room in neutral but warm colors. A fire was burning in a fireplace with two family crests above it. Harry guessed they were probably the black and potter crests. Before the fire there were two comfy chairs and a low table. In another part of the room was a sitting table with two chairs and on the table a lot of spare parchment, ink bottles in different colors and quills. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs staring at a letter in his hand. Harry slumped into the other chair. Draco didn't look up or otherwise acknowledge his presence, he kept staring at the letter in disbelieve.

"Draco" Harry said hesitantly, he didn't know exactly how to talk to the boy if they were not going to insult each other. "Are you oke?"

Draco looked up at his voice it was obvious he hadn't realized Harry was there.

"Heir Potter, Harry" his lips twitched but then he looked at his letter once more and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn, damn, damn…" he looked miserable.

"Can I read it?" Harry knew it was a very inappropriate request to read one others private mail, but it didn't look like he would get answers out of Draco soon.

"Sure" he threw the letter at Harry "what a mess"

Harry smoothed the letter, which was crinkled at one side, as Draco had obviously not been very careful with it when he clutched it in his hands.

_Dear Draco Alexander,_

_How was your train ride? I would hope that the dementors did not affect such a fine young man such as yourself to badly. I am reasonably well, I had to postpone an invitation for tea at the Parkinsons though, lady Parkinson would undoubtedly bring up the subject of your betrothal and I did not wish to discuss such things at this time. I also have happy news. Yesterday morning I could announce to your father that I am with child. Your father was surprised of course, he is hoping for a girl. I know it will be a boy. I already told Lucius that if it were a girl he could name it but if it were a boy I suggested his name to be Abraxas Lucius Malfoy. It is only fair; after all your name is from the Black side of the family. This does change my plans for Yule quite a bit, so it might be better for you to stay at the castle during the holidays. _

_With kind regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

He didn't know what to think of this. It seemed polite and he didn't know how caring or distant letters normally were. Harry also had the impression there was a lot more said in the carefully crafted words than there was written.

"What does it mean, for you?" he asked softly. Draco snorted.

"It means she is not seeing me as her son. See that first line? Draco Alexander, it is innocent enough that it would not gain attention if someone reads it, but it also a subtle reminder that she knows. Then the betrothal, it is a contract between the house of Parkinson and the house of Malfoy, so I don't have to adhere to it."

He suddenly grinned, "that is about the only good thing that came out of this mess, I never understood how our magics could be compatible; I detest her! But the most important thing is the pregnancy. Narcissa is obligated to provide an heir. It is in their marriage contract. She doesn't really like children so the fact that she is pregnant again tells me that she sees her responsibility as unfulfilled. Than the naming of the child… Abraxas was Lucius father, another sign she wants a child that is a Malfoy. And last but not least she all but forbid me to come home with Christmas! Well it is obvious were she stands on the subject…"

Harry looked at Draco, his voice was hard but he could see that tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. "I am sorry Draco, I really am. But if it makes you feel any better. This just means that we both have no other family than eac hother. You are my brother now."

Draco snorted but Harry could see that his eyes were a little bit less sad. "You mean we are both pathetic, thank you that makes it really better." He stretched himself and continued. "We better make a good plan though, you can't exactly go back to your relatives and well I don't think I am welcome any more in malfoy manor." Harry stood and picked a scroll, ink and a quill from the table. "We need to know more about this whole case, you need to learn a bit more about pureblood culture, couse honestly we can't have you behave like you do if we want to prove Sirius is innocent for the wizengamot."

Harry nodded; to be taken seriously he had to act like one of them. And he did want to be accepted, not always the odd one out because he was the boy-who-lived.

"If we first make a list than we can discuss it without forgetting anything" he suggested. Draco nodded and they began firing discussion topics at the quill, which was struggling to keep up. After a quarter of an hour they both fell silent. Harry gazed at the list.

-Aubrey family

- house elf

- trial records from Sirius

- Remus Lupin

- contacting Sirius?

- gringotts

- housing for next summer

- wizarding culture lessons

- Neville Longbottom

- political standing of the house of Black

- social standing of the house of Black

The list went on and on. "First point is Aubrey family," he looked at Draco who scowled.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to them? Evelinda died in childbirth but this whole convoluted mess would not have happened if they just took me in." Harry nodded, that was weird and they had to find that out.

"They are probably dead though," he cautioned. "I don't think Isla would have reacted to the house elf otherwise."

"I still want to know for sure," Draco said stubbornly. "I will research that and when we meet again…" he looked at Harry "… in two weeks or so, we can combine our findings."

* * *

Harry agreed and looked at the list again, "next point is house elf, what do you mean by that?" Draco scradged his head.

"Well, what do you know about house-elfs beside the obvious?"

Harry shrugged "Not very much I am afraid, just that they are slaves for pureblood families…"

"That is a fairly limited view, they do like it you know." muttered Draco "What I wanted to say however… Every time a new heir is born there is also a new house elf born to care for it. Mostly they are a little older than the heir. House elfs are full grown when they are 5 years old, so to be able to care for the next generation, there is a house elf born 5 years before a new heir is born."

"How do they know that?" Harry asked astonished.

"It is part of their magic, or maybe their connection with the family magics, we don't know exactly. Anyway, what we do know is that whenever a new heir is born, a 5-year-old house elf pops over and starts caring for and bonding with the child. If you ask the other elfs it has been there for five years one of them is the mother but until needed young elflings are kept invisible. If there are more children the house elf cares for them too. One house elf each generation. Now I know your fathers personal elf and your personal elf where killed that night in godrics hollow. I don't know if the potters had more house elfs at Potter Castle or mansion or however your ancestral place is called."

"I have a Castle or Mansion?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, godric hollow is to small to be your ancestral home, it was probably a summer house or maybe a dowager cottage or something of the sorts. Not that we can use it as you aren't Lord Potter yet. Maybe if Lord Black gave you permission or something, we have to ask the goblins what the restrictions are." Suddenly Draco scowled at him. "We were however talking about house elfs and to be precise, were did the Black family house elf for our generation go? The one who tapped into the raw family magic?"

They were both silent for a while. "If the house elf was effected too, it could be a malfoy elf. But if we are brothers the elf would want to care for me too right?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked eyes narrowed. "Well in second year there was a house elf that did everything to keep me safe from the Basilisk by trying to get me sent home. You know the way we arrived by flying car because the barrier to 9¾ was closed? And later the crazy bludger?"

"There was actually a reason why you did that?" Draco drawled, "I would have sworn you just wanted to make an impression."

Harry grinned at him,"caught me! no there really was a problem with the barrier. Dobby tried that whole school year to get me sent home so I would be 'safe'; first he stole my mail and levitated a pudding so I would get a warning from the ministry. Then he did that barrier thing, then the crazy bludger… anyhow could it be dobby?"

"That would make a disturbing amount of sense actually." Draco nodded, "house elf normally don't go anywhere without a direct order, how farther they are from the mansion how harder it is to access the family magic. And he always was a weird one, but if he was a Black elf, trying to access Malfoy magic, well no wonder he wanted to be freed!"

"He wanted to be freed because he was treated abysmally!" Harry told Draco heatedly. Draco laughed at him, actually laughed at him.

"Off course not! Father, eh Lucius always said it was a worthless elf and I suppose on some level he was. But it wasn't his fault! If he wasn't in tune with the magic he couldn't anticipate Lucius' needs." He stopped laughing, "My father was cruel to him, I agree. But most of the so-called abuse was his own doing; failing to serve his master and then deciding that he needed to punish himself, he would not have understood what was wrong with him. He did always like me and Narcissa better, we are blacks so he could feel us better!" he gazed seriously at Harry. "House elfs take pride in their work, but what is more, being set free is a death sentence. House elfs don't survive without the ambient, filtered family magic that hangs around Lords, Lady's and to a lesser extent heirs and regents." He saw Harry's shock "I don't think Dobby is in that much danger as he still has your bond, now that you reinforced it by accepting your place. He also would have gone to Hogwarts… the ambient magic here provides them too… and we are here so he could protect us. Only one way to find out though."

"Dobby!"

"Young masters Black, you have called for Dobby" the little elf was estatic. Harry saw that he wore an odd collection of mismatching clothes and several pairs of socks.

"Dobby," Draco got his attention "would you like to bond with me again as a Black family elf?" dobby nodded figurously

"Dobby would like that very much young master Black, the other young masters magic is not completely compatible with Dobby it makes my head hurt, it is better now than a few weeks ago though"

Draco sighed, "okay here we go… I Draco Alexander Sirius Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black bind Dobby the house elf in my service, we will exchange magic for servitude, friendship for loyalty and protection for protection… So mote it be"

his green aura was visible for an instant and formed a strong glowing bond with Dobby. Harry also saw a bond leading from Dobby to himself it was a bit smaller because it only fed off the green parts of his aura, therefor it had less magic to work with. The changes in Dobby were instantly. He looked healthier and stood straighter also the manic gleam was gone from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, yous is the bestest master ever" Dobby hugged Draco's knees, who appeared thoroughly unfazed.

"Dobby" he said sternly. Dobby instantly straightened himself. "I want to tell you a few rules, firstly you are never to beat yourself up. I won't have the house of Black represented by an injured elf. It is distasteful and unnecessary if you think you have done something wrong tell me so I can sort it out and if necessary think up a punishment. Secondly I want you to be a respectable elf, you will wair a proper uniform, not a filthy pillowcase, you may however…" he said with twitching lips "… choose your own socks, but not more than one pair at the same time. You can call me master Draco or Draco sir; same goes for Harry we don't want people to know we are Blacks." Dobby was still nodding and beaming but harry felt he should interrupt before Drago got further

"Hold on a minute, I don't want him to call me master, Harry is just fine" Dobby sagged a little and Draco pinched his nose.

"Harry, you don't know enough… You just temporarily cut of his access to your magic, it hurts him, can't you follow my lead for once?"

"I, I did?" Harry decided then and there that he would study wizarding culture much more thoroughly; this was insane. Every time he wanted to help, he made it only worse. "What do I do now?" he asked helplessly.

Draco shrugged "Give him an order and after that it should be oke again."

"Dobby, can you get us some scones and drinks?" Harry asked suddenly hungry.

"Off course young master Black" Dobby replied happily and popped away.

"Why did he call me that? I thought you told him not to?" Harry asked wearily.

"Because you told him not to call you master Harry… orders from family members about themselves weigh more then about others unless it is the Lord, who made the order. Besides I think he knows you are more… how do I say that … you don't know enough so he is punished more easily by you, like you did … it makes him more afraid, more anxious to please you."

Dobby came back with scones, pumpkin juice and bottles of some other drink he had never seen before. "Dobby hopes you like butterbeer, master Draco, young master Black" he bowed for them.

"You can call me master Harry or Harry sir, Dobby" Harry said quickly. He saw that Dobby had changed clothing. Instead of the mismatched collection he wore before, now he wore some kind of toga. It was made of fless green cotton with a black belt and the crest of the house of Black stitched right above his heart. He wore one red with gold striped sock and one green with silver striped sock. Harry looked at Draco who was eyeing the outfit appreciatively.

"Perfect Dobby, I like your uniform. That is all for now." Dobby beamed at them and with a last bow to each of them he popped away.

* * *

"Let us take a break and eat." Harry suggested taking the plate of scones and putting on the low table by the fire. They chatted over ordinary things. Bickered over who would win the next match Slytherin or Gryffindor. At long last Draco sighed and picked up the parchment.

"There are a lot of things that are a bit more long term, like the social and political standings and our housing problem. I think we first need more information before we contact either Sirius or Remus Lupin. So that leaves the lessons, Neville Longbottom and Gringots… Why had you placed Longbottom?"

Harry shrugged, "I told him we were godbrothers through our mothers, but well you are too. I don't know if we should tell him."

"Not immediately I think," Draco said after a moment of thought. "But he could be a good instructor for wizarding culture. He must know it by heart if I peg his grandmother right. That would also make it easier, it will not always be this easy to slip away so I can't teach you… but I am heir Black and I think that I should first mellow a bit towards him, otherwise he is just going to blame me for what the Lestranges did. That relationship is going to be precarious."

Harry had no idea what Draco was talking about "stop a moment, I am missing something… who are the Lestranges and what has that to do with the house of Black?" Draco was staring at him.

"You don't know, you shared a dorm for two years and you never asked what happened to his parents?"

"It seemed like a sensitive subject." Harry felt like he was two inches tall at the moment.

"You can say that again," agreed Draco "sensitive subject indeed." He took a deep breath "Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black – Narcissa's sister, along with her husband, brother in law and Barty Crouch used the cruciatus curse, the torture curse on Lord and Lady Longbottom, Nevilles parents. They never recovered; they lie in Sint Mungo's on the long-term ward for mind patients. I don't know if they even recognize their son or the dowager Lady."

Harry let out a breath. That was horrible. Having your parents there, but never being able to communicate with them. It was like a mirror of Erised. His mind flashed back to the day he told Neville that they were godbrothers. How Neville hadn't denied being an orphan – sort of.

"We have to help him," he told Draco.

"I agree, but if you are a friend and I try to be a lot more neutral towards him. I am not going to bully family, it is not as if I have so much to spare… hopefully if Sirius really is innocent, he will see that it is not so bad to be related to a Black."

"What do you mean really innocent, we know that already don't we?" Harry asked confused.

"Isla told us he could not have betrayed your parents. If there really was a fidelius charm, he couldn't have been the secret keeper. But he has still most probably killed Pettigrew and those muggles. I mean he wouldn't get much jailtime for it. After all if Pettigrew were the secret keeper, he would not be so much of a loss and well the muggles… tragic though it is… they are muggles. He would have been sent to Azkaban for a year at most three, if he were really unlucky. Or maybe Pettigrew wasn't the secret keeper but thought Black was and attacked him and in the explosion, wether caused by Sirius or Pettigrew, Pettigrew died. In witch case it would be self defense, at most a year in Azkaban but most probably a few months or a very large fine. That is why we need more information. We have to think of a way we can get to the trial records, it is more or less public information but still it would raise eyebrows if we asked for them…"

"We will think of a way." Harry said determinably, his head was spinning and he wanted to escape. "Last thing for today, Gringotts, what do we need from the goblins?"

"I need to see if I can access my trust fund and see what the contents and limitations are, if it is automatically refilled etc. How is your trust fund set up? Mine is probably similar as our parents were such good friends."

"What do you mean, my vault just has a lot of money in it." Draco sighed

"yes I understand that, the Potters are rich, but is it like thousand gallons witch is every year refilled or is it like 15 thousand gallons that you have to spread yourself so that you last until you have unrestricted access to the main spending vault. My Malfoy trust vault was filled towards a maximum of a thousand gallons every year, no monthly limits or anything."

"I have honestly no idea." Harry said bluntly "I didn't even know there was more then my trust vault, if I would have to guess I would say that it is like the second option, there is definitely more than thousand gallons in my vault."

"Awesome, so if we really have to we can always empty one and buy a muggle flat or something. But really you should know this sort of stuff, what did you talk about the first time you went? If I were you I would sack your account manager, honestly. Anyway we also would want to know the restrictions on the heirloom vault and your parents' will is probably accessible in Gringotts. I will try to think of the best moment to sneak out and go to Gringotts."

Harry sighed there was so much they had to do and no idea how to start. He did not mention to Draco that he had not seen his account manager; they would breach that bridge when they got to gringotts. They drank the last pumpkin juice and Draco opened a butterbeer. "You too?"

"Yeah thanks" harry said although he had never drunk butter beer.

"On the noble and most ancient house of Black" Draco clinked and took a jug. "ah butterbeer, drink of the gods." Harry laughed and imitated him; the butterbeer immediately warmed him up. It was a nice beverage but it made him a bit sleepy. Sitting next to a warm fire, drinking butterbeer it was so easy to doze off.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own anything! Especially not recognizable parts from the books. I think I need a beta or co-writer, someone interested? Review please?**

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. She did have some sort of perverse pleasure in telling him he was going to die. Honestly had she nothing better to do? He couldn't like Professer Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it more than made up for his unsatisfactory classes. The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice a's he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.

"This is our last chance - my last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournamentgetting called off last year Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers."

Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George. "Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..."

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic. "Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, -"

Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I -"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I ,Would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss -"

Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"Werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. 'All of you! Now!"

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained... That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia... Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..."

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment or, the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand."

* * *

Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was till dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright - Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.

"What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.

Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory. As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place - go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."

* * *

He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this? The slytherins were approaching from the other side of the field, none looked to happy to be out in this sort of weather, but quidditch was not canceled for a bit of a storm. "Potter" sneered Draco, Harry was a bit taken aback, why did he behave like this? Draco mostly ignored him when they were in company these days, it would be far to suspicious if they were friends all of a sudden… "I hope they have thought you an impervius charm? Or are you so blind it doesn't matter…"

Katie quickly took out her wand and tapped his glasses "impervius" his visage was a bit better now. "Shouldn't have said that Malfoy…" she drawled. Harry saw that none of the other slytherins was paying any attention so he flashed Draco a quick grin. He got a subtle nod back. "Please, I …" but before they could deciver what Draco's comeback would have been, they got both wacked over their heads by their prospective captains. "Didn't you hear madam Hooch? Mount your brooms, are you going to play or what?" Harry didn't want another rant from Wood so he pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant they were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart...

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly -

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely , the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Another player almost colided with him, it was Draco. "Any luck?" he shouted over the rain. "Can hardly see a thing" Harry replied, "we will be playing untill the weather improves, this way." Suddenly Draco stiffened, Harry followed his gaze and a moment later they were both in hot pursuit of the glimps of gold.

"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. 'Faster!" "He could see Draco in his pereferial vision. Racing… the nimbus 2001 just a bit faster than his older college.

Something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, did not roar in his ears. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf - what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below...

Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again... Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head... a woman...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain... What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her... She was going to die... She was going to be murdered...

He was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy...

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.

* * *

"Harry, hey Harry, come on you git, wake up before the rest of the hooligans get here…"

Harry could hear the voice whispering, but it made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"Harry James Black Potter you are going to wake up NOW."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. His eyes reached Draco's who was lying in the bed beside him, looking at him with irritation and … was that concern?

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning - the Grim - the Snitch - and the dementors...

"What happened?" he said. Draco looked a bit uncomfortable "You ummm fell off… fainted again because off the dementors I think. Must have been at least fifty feet, lucky too because that's why I had enough time to dive after you." He flushed a bit "I aah… did get a hold on you… slowed you down a bit, but I couldn't get out of the dive fast enough… we both ploughed into the ground, I think."

"Thank you… you probably safed my life" harry said softly. "well you did safe me from the hippogriff and what are brothers for otherwise?" They shared a grin but before they could talk anymore a lot of people trapsed into the hospital wing. The Slytherin quiditch team congreated around Draco's bed, while they gryiffindors went over to Harry.

"What hapened to the match?" Draco and Harry said at the same time. "Are we replaying it?"

"No," Angelina answered. "It is a draw, score was 60-60 when… Dumbledore thought it best not to repeat the match. Both Wood and Flint were obviously unhappy about that. Everybody was silent for a while. "Did my broom live through all of this?" Draco asked suddenly. "you snaped it, or Potter did or you both did" one of the slytherins said sneering at Harry. "Oh…" they were all silent again. "What happened to mine? did anyone find it? or is it still out there?" Harry asked softly. The gryffindor quiditch team looked at eachother. "O come on, how bad can it be?"

"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away," said Katie hesitantly. "Is it possible to find it?" Harry asked. Katie looked away.

"Harry, it hit the Whomping Willow…" Fred came to her rescue, "You know the Whomping Willow though…" George continued, "it doesn't like being hit" Fred finished.

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Katie was obviously feeling uncomfortable and looked sad. Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

Harry had not really any opportunity to talk to Draco that night. After the quiditch teams left, Neville Ron and Hermione came and though Harry was glad to see that Neville ignored the glares sent his way by Ron he still wished they hadn't come. Ron and Hermione were arguing continually the last few weeks. Harry had in fact spent far more time with Neville but now he was injured they rushed back to his side!

The next day was Halloween, the day of the first hogsmeade weekend. Both Harry and Draco had to spend the day in the hospital wing. Harry didn't really mind, he wasn't allowed to go anyway, but Draco was complaining to everybody who would listen, in other words only Harry. It was a good diversion tactic. Everytime madam pomprey or someone else was in the room Draco complained loudly. Harry did not have to feign his annoyance with the blond git. When they were alone however they spoke freely. Harry told Draco about his annoyance with Ron and Hermione; that was a mistake, as Draco spent almost half an hour ranting about Ron.

Harry didn't mind overly much, he could just tune Draco out. Draco as an annoying sibling was a lot better than as an enemy. Time after time he heard the woman screaming in his head, when he hestinately told Draco, Draco was oddly symphatetic. "That would probably your mum…" he said softly "dementors make you remember your worst moments, your worst memories… even if you don't really remember much of it consciously."

Harry shivered, nasty creatures they were. This was not what he wanted his only memory of his mum to be. This was awfull. What were Sirius Blacks worst memories he wondered? Harry was not entirely comfortable with the dismissive way Draco had spoken about those muggles and if Sirius had killed them… did he want to know a murderer? He forced that thought away, at least he knew Sirius had not betrayed his parents, he could only imagine how he would feel right now if that was the case.

Before they could talk more Ron came into the hospital wing. "Are you released for the feast?" was the only thing he asked. "Yes mr Weasley" came the stern voice of the matron. "They have been free to go since 3 o'clock." She pursed her lips as if she would change her mind but also looked a bit curious at Draco and Harry. "Why didn't you tell us?" was the indignant question from Draco. Mr. Malfoy you did not ask, as I did not hear your voice anymore I assumed you already left. Her stern gaze swept over to Harry. "You do have a record of that…"

Ron dragged Harry out of the hospital wing. "It was brilliant mate, we have been to the shrieking shack and Zonko's and Honeydukes. You should have seen honeydukes!" he gazed dreamily into the distance. At his other side Hermione was also enthousiastically describing her day. Harry was getting irritated. It was nice of course that they had a good day… but did they have to describe everything he missed and would miss for at least another year?

They reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry had spotted Neville and moved over to the boy. "How are you harry, any lingering pains?" Harry shook his head, trust Neville to inquire after his health, he also was a lot less boisterous about his day in hogsmeade. "No, I am fine, thank you for asking though." He smiled at the boy. "I would never have thought that Malfoy of all people would rescue you." Harry grinned, "He is not that bad actually.." he shot a look at ron and whispered "but don't tell that to Ron or we would be in for the rant to end all rants." Neville nodded wide-eyed. "Since you rescued him from that hippogriff he seems to leave you alone, doesn't he? We can only hope it was not some misguided sense of gratitude. Now he has saved you so he has the moral highground now."

"I don't think that will happen." Harry said confidently. "He is a lot nicer this year, maybe he finally grew up?" Neville suggested, "He even ditched those two tugs he always hangs out with. I have only seen him with Zabini, Greengrass and Davis lately." Neville was right, Harry reflected, Draco sought out other people. Was it part of his charm offensive? Or was he previously ordered to hang around certain people and now that he did not have to follow his father anymore he just ignored those orders?" He would have to talk some more with Draco it seemed.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Harry and Neville followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously who appeared behind him.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed. "Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry moved closer to see what the trouble was. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


End file.
